Destiny or Tradgey? (Zelink)
by Dezzyray
Summary: Link and Zelda have always been tied by destiny, their fates always intertwining with one another. With their souls reborn and their paths intertwined once more will they finally be able to break this endless cycle of heartbreak and be with one another like they have longed for several millennia? Is this love destined to be or will it end in tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

With the Dark Lord Ganondorf defeated all that was left was the reconstruction of Hyrule. Zelda stood in horror as she looked upon her once great Kingdom, debris was scattered everywhere, while some of the buildings were still ablaze as the remaining knights scurried around trying their hardest to put out the flames. The sounds of the wounded's moaning and groaning in pain filled the air as small children ran about the streets crying and calling out for their parents that they had lost. Zelda looked up to the heavens and slumped her shoulders as she let out a soft whimper, she bit her lip as she tried to no avail to stop the tears from staining her rosy cheeks.

"Oh Goddesses... why?" Zelda spoke softy to no one in particular as she mourned with her people the loss of the brave souls who stood by her side and fought to the death.

Link quietly came up from behind her with a frown, the man of few words was sympathetic and understanding of all the pain that the Princess was going through. He sighed softly, "This is the result of war, Zelda... it's not suppose to be pretty. War is an ugly thing it reveals the darkness within the hearts of many. We may have won he war... but Ganon did win many battles." he gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Zelda sniffled softly as she turned around, "Yes, you're right... " She wipe the tears from her eyes and smiled sadly, "You're so wise Link. Are you sure that you don't have the triforce of wisdom instead?Because if you stole it from me then I'd appreciate it if you'd be so kind as to give it back to me." she tried lightening the mood a bit as she tried to regained her composure.

Link smiled and shook his head, "No I'm sorry Zelda, last time I checked I simply had the triforce of courage. We all know that you're the truly wise and loving ruler of Hyrule, because of you-"

"Because of me this all happened, Link. Open your eyes and look around you." Zelda frowned as she gestured to the destruction around them. "Because of me my people have suffered and the kingdom is in ruins. If I truly was half of the ruler that you think that I am, then I would've been able to do something about this sooner. I would've been able to stop Ganondorf and save the lives of so many, yet... I was completely useless..." She sighed softly as tears started to stain her cheeks once more.

Link frowned deeply as he took a step forward and carefully wiped away her tears, "Zelda... you know that there was nothing that you could've done at the time. It wasn't your fault, if you would've tried to take Ganon on by yourself then Hyrule would be without a proper ruler and this entire kingdom would've been plunged into darkness. So please... don't be so hard on yourself. Your people need you now more than ever. You give them hope..."

Zelda stared up into his piercing blue eyes as she thought about his kind words, she wasn't sure if he was kind to her because she the princess or if it was simply that his heart was so pure that it couldn't help but shine brightly. She blushed faintly as she slowly nodded and took a deep breath, "Yes, you're right. I can't lose sight of what's truly important. Thank you Hero... I needed that."she smiled.

Link nodded, "Of course. But Zelda, again you don't have to be so formal. I'm no longer the Hero of Time, Ganondorf has been defeated. My quest is done but, if you would let me I'd like to serve as one of your royal knights..."

Zelda rose a brow, "Really? You want to be one of my knights, even though your duty has been fulfilled?"

Link quickly nodded, "Yes, I know that I shouldn't be prideful but I think that I could be of great use to you, Zelda."

"I'm sorry Link but, I cannot allow you to simply be one of my knights."

Link's eyes widened in shock, "Wait- What? Why not?"

Zelda quickly put a hand over her mouth and giggled softly, "Because... you don't deserve to be a simple knight. I want you to be my head knight, by accepting this title I will expect you train the other knights, attend war meetings, and under the circumstances that we are in right now I'd like for to help with reconstruction of Hyrule. I need your help to rebuild this kingdom, Link."

Link smiled and quickly fell to one knee and bowed his head as he put a hand over his heart, "I would be honored to do this for you, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I will serve you until I breath my last breath and I swear upon my name that I will gladly die for you and for Hyrule."

Zelda nodded, "Good... I will give you a place to stay within the castle as we try to restore it. But please be patient. Now, if you'll excuse me, Link. Like you said earlier, my people need me now more than ever." she flashed a smiled before turning back towards the destruction.

She slowly walked through the streets, seeing a small child running about crying for her mother. She frowned and knelt down to the child as she cooed softly trying to get the little girl to calm down, so that she could try her best to help her.

It was almost like time had stopped as the villagers watched their Princess's kindness being shown, seeing Zelda like this gave them hope. Seeing how she suffered while they suffered, she shared their pain even though she didn't have to. The kind and loving Ruler that they now had was the one thing that lit the fire in their hearts that they had lost long ago. Whether Zelda knew it or not she was their light and they now depended on her like a small defense-less child.

Link watched from a distance and smiled, _And you said that you were a terrible ruler? Yeah right... You're so much more important than you think that you are, Zelda. But it doesn't matter what you may think, because they all see your greatness too..._

Zelda was able to get the little girl to calm down as she giggled softly telling the little girl corny jokes and making silly faces to make her laugh. "Okay Astrid, let's go see if we can find your mommy, okay?" she smiled as she stood up and took the Astrid's hand.

Astrid giggled and nodded as she walked along with Zelda, "Yes Princess!" she grinned.

Link turned the other way as he whistled for Epona to come running, _So... it's true what they always say..._ he reached his hand out and grabbed Epona's reins as she galloped by as pulled himself into the saddle throwing his leg to the other side. _The kindest hearts always do shine brightest..._


	2. Chapter 2

Within a week Hyrule's reconstruction was set in motion, the wounded had been taken care of and lost relatives found. There was many funerals to be attended, so most were dressed in black. Even Princess Zelda herself wore black as a sign of sharing her own mourning for the loss of her people. She wanted them all to know that they were all in this together.

Link had started his duties as the Head Knight of Zelda's army, the other knights were somewhat intimidated by him so were quick to answer his commands. He had them go into town with him today as they helped rebuild the villagers homes. Link would work until sunrise until sunset everyday with or without his men. He just wanted to help restore Hyrule to it's former glory.

He sat up on top of a roof of an elderly couple's home, hammering nails into the new shingles that he was using to fix the hole of their roof. He smiled and wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked up at the setting sun he knew that he would have to call it a day soon and pack up but he was so determined to fix this roof so he kept working.

The elderly couple came outside to check on him and smiled as they seen the Hero still hard at work. The man looked to his wife and smiled, "Margaret! Go inside and get this young man a drink, will ya?"

The woman looked up at Link nodded, "Alright, dear. I'll be right back." she quickly ran inside their home and started to pour him a glass of water as she tried to find anything that she could offer as a snack. She ran a hand through her grayed hair as she quickly put it in a small messy bun before dusting off her apron to make herself somewhat presentable to the Hero of Time. She slowly walked back outside carrying a small tray with a smile.

Her husband quickly ran over to help her, he took the large pitcher of water off of the tray so that it wouldn't be as heavy. He sweetly kissed her cheek, "Thank you Honey. I appreciative it, I just think that this young man deserves at least little something for all his hard work."

Link looked down at the old couple as he worked, _They look so cute together. Is that what it's like to be in love? Oh Goddesses... I hope that I can be that happy with someone else when I'm their age.._. He smiled as he continued to work, he couldn't help but think back to one certain blonde maiden that always seemed to capture his gaze. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about her. From the way she walked, to the way she carried herself everyday. Her gentle and loving nature, her bashfulness whenever she was teased, her silly sense of humor. All of these different sides of the Princess of Hyrule and yet, he was the only one she allow to see them.

"Hey Link!" The old man called up to him, immediately snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

"Yeah?" Link leaned over and looked down at the old man with a smile.

"Um, well you see, you've been working so hard and all that we thought that you could use a break. My wife brought out some water and fruit for you, it's not much but it's all we got to offer right now." The man smiled as he gestured to the tray that his wife was holding.

Link stared down at the elderly couple, even though they were poor and didn't have much they willing to give him something for his help. They were poor but happy to have one another, _Is that the true power of love? Is it really that powerful?_ Link smiled as he stood up and jumped down from their roof, "Thank you! But this is plenty..." he took a glass of water and quickly quenched his parched throat.

The old couple looked at one another and smiled, relieved that the Hero was pleased with their small offering for his help.

After several more hours Link was finally able to finish the couple's roof he sighed in relief as he packed up his things, he was completely exhausted but glad that he was able to finish. He slowly headed back to the castle as he stared up at the night sky, the stars were out, the moon was shining brightly in the sky. Even the owls and crickets were out making their noise on this beautiful night.

Link had to admit that the reconstruction was running smoothly now that things were starting to calm down some. But things would never be the way they use to be, as soon as the reconstruction is complete Zelda will be crowned as the new Queen of Hyrule. Putting her on a even higher pedestal of social status, _How can I ever even begin to compare to her?_ He shook his head and sighed as he made it to the castle gates.

Two guards were standing outside talking and joking around like usual. They had a few bottles of ale scatter about them as they were no longer at their posts. The short, fat one was Ralph and the tall lanky one was Oren.

Link chuckled and shook his head as he walked over to them, "Hey! Aren't you suppose to be working?" he grinned.

Oren and Ralph quickly stumbled to get back in their places as they stood tall and saluted to Link, "W-We were working!" Ralph panted as moving so quickly nearly took the breath out of him.

Oren nodded, "Y-Yes sir! We were just taking a... small break!"

Link decided to pull their legs as he quickly became serious and scowled, "Oh really? Then how do explain all this ale, huh? Didn't the Princess herself command that no one shall drink while on duty?"

"W-Well y-yes..."

"B-But sir!"

"No buts! Do you understand how much trouble that you can get in if I was to tell the Princess?" Link rose a brow as he asked rhetorically, "You can be beheaded!" he chuckled evilly.

Oren and Ralph paled and fell to their knees in horror, "W-What?!"

"S-Since when?!"

"Since I became in charge of the knights. Zelda liked my idea so much that she actually agreed to it." Link pretended to be bored and act as if he thought that everyone should know this new rule.

The two looked at each other and started crying, "N-No! P-Please! I-I have a wife and kids! P-Please Link! B-Be our Hero and spare us!"

"Yeah please don't tell the Princess! I want to live!" Ralph quickly bowed to the ground as they groveled and begged.

Link crossed his arms and grinned evilly, "Well..." _Wow this is a lot easier than I thought! These guys will believe anything won't they?_ He shrugged his shoulders , "I guess I can let you two off with a warning then. Just make sure that it doesn't happen again! It'd be a shame if your wives become widowers and your children fatherless." he snickered to himself as he picked up his tools and walked through the gates.

Ralph and Oren sniffled and sat up as Link left, "O-Oh thank you Link! Thank you Hero!" they sighed in relief as they got up and quickly took their posts.

Still shaken up from the scare Link just gave them, Oren turned and looked at Ralph with a scowl, "I knew that we shouldn't drink you fat idiot! Now help me clean up all of these bottles before someone else comes!"

Ralph grumbled as he looked around one quick time before running to pick up the bottles, "I didn't hear you complaining earlier!"

"SHUT UP!"

Link was still laughing to himself as he made his way into the castle, he headed to the dining hall to wait for Zelda. The butler and maids started to set the table with a large array of foods, as the table was set.

Link sat patiently waiting for a few minutes before the door swung open and Zelda walked inside. He quickly rose to his feet and smiled, "Good after noon Zel."

Zelda smiled as she sat down in her chair across from Link, "Hey Link. How has your day been?"

Link then took his seat again after Zelda was seated herself, "Good. I was able to fix several roofs today and scare the crap out of Oren and and Ralph, the two guards that watch the front gate." he snickered.

"Oh Link your so evil." Zelda chuckled softly, "Well don't leave me in the dark, tell me what did you do to them?" she leaned forward excitedly.

Link blinked at her excitement and grinned proudly, "I was able to convince them that if I caught them drinking on the job again that they could get beheaded as punishment! They were begging for mercy and everything! You should've seen the looks on their faces Zel!" he chuckled.

Zelda almost did a spit take as she slowly choked down her wine, "You what? Why would I behead anyone for simply drinking on the job?" she giggled.

Link smirked and shrugged, "Because I said that you agreed to my suggestion as Head Knight and Personal Guard of the Princess."

"Oh Link that's so cruel. If it wasn't for you coming to my rescue and saving Hyrule, then I'd think that you were a little evil yourself." Zelda smiled as she started to eat.

Link shrugged as he ate, "Well maybe a I am." he snickered, "But what about you little miss regal? I know very well that you're not the most sophisticated and proper person in the world."

Zelda blushed and looked away pouting, "T-That's not true! I-I am the Princess of Hyrule!" she quickly stood up, "Now! Bow down to me peasant!" she pointed to Link and tried to be serious.

The room was silent for a moment before...

Link erupted into a fit of laughter, "What the Hell?!" he leaned back in his chair and threw his head back as he held his stomach.

Zelda started giggling as well as she covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. "Y-You heard me! B-Bow!"

"O-Oh yes! O-Of course my-My princess!' Link laughed as he quickly stumbled out of his chair and bowed down. "Shall I kiss your left shoe or your right shoe first, your majesty?"

Zelda tapped her chin and smirked, "The right of course!" she scoffed and crossed her arms. "And while you're at I want you to carry me back to my room bridal style, I'm tired. I've worked really hard today." she batted her eyes and pouted cutely.

Link's heart skipped a beat as he looked up at her as she pouted so cutely, he blushed faintly but quickly looked away. _Darn it! Why does she have to be so cute?_

Zelda giggled softly and sighed, "Nah, I was just jok-" she squeaked as Link swept her off her feet and held her in his arms bridal style. She looked up at Link blushing faintly, "L-Link?!"

Link had his head turned away from hers he glanced is bright blue eyes down at her, "A-As you wished, y-your highness..." he avoided her gaze as he started to carry her up to her chambers.

Zelda was about to argue until Link quickly stopped her, "It's like you said... you've worked hard today, you deserve to rest..." He smiled as he walked quietly through the hallways.

Zelda stared up at him quietly, she eventually gave up her small protest, she hesitantly rest her head against his chest and slowly closed her eyes as she listened to his strong soothing heartbeat. _Link... I don't think I've ever met someone as kind and loving as you..._

She knew that he had to be exhausted himself, he was the one who did actual physical labor while all she did was paperwork. Mentally draining yes but she didn't see it as fair to Link. _Stay awake, stay a..wake..._ But the longer she listened to his heartbeat the more relaxed she became until she dosed off in his arms.

Link smiled once he heard her snoring softly in his arms, he pushed open her bedroom doors and gently laid her down in bed. He was so tempted to stroke her head or kiss her forehead but he restrained himself and simply left. He slowly closed her door and sighed softly, _Good night Zelda... good night and sweet dreams..._


End file.
